quiero volverlo a intentar
by kutAriiniZ189
Summary: un naruxsasu, tendran mas que un simple ostaculo para lograr, perdonarse por el engaño ocurrido.


_Toc, Toc – sorry por no tener auspiciadores para el sonido._

_- quien será Mm... – se levantaba perezosamente de la cama, cierto rubio de ojos azules. Que con los ojos serrados aun fue a abrir la puerta de su departamento. Pero sin siquiera darse cuenta que estaba en boxers._

_- n…naru…to – se congelo cierto azabache de cabellos cortos, al ver como venia su capitán anbu, a abrirle la puerta. _

_- haaa – bostezando – que ocurre sai – decía mientras estiraba a más, no poder todas sus extremidades. Sin percatarse del sonrojo a full que tenia su amigo – que te trae por aquí._

_- bueno… pues – tartamudeaba – quería preguntarte, si te justaría ir a almorzar ramen mas tarde._

_- claro que si – se había levantado hace no mucho rato y con esa simple palabra ya lo tenía más que despierto. El rubio chico le dio la pasada, para que se acomodara mientras el se cambiaba de atuendo e iba hacer el desayuno. Dejo al ojinegro en la sala, mientras iba a su habitación._

_- naruto – lo susurraba con los ojos serrados mientras aspiraba el olor del departamento era un aroma poco común en la gente – primavera – era ese el nombre con el que describía a su persona_

_- he? Me dijiste algo._

_- no…naruto – redijo con su voz normalmente fría para que no notara el cambio que había tenidos._

_- bien, are unos huevos – se puso a espaldas del ojinegro – y por que ese repentino interés en sacarme, a comer mi adicción._

_- acaso no tengo derecho a sacar a mi mejor amigo a dar una vuelta, para comer lo que le gusta._

_- si, si tienes derechos pero recuerda, que estoy con sasuke y es bastante celoso – se sentó al lado con un plato para el y uno para chico._

_- si, si lo se – estaba un poco aburrido por que había ganado el uchiha, y la rabia con si mismo era poco soportable._

_- te ocurre algo?_

_- no por que – le señalo la mano con la que estaba, estrangulando a un vaso que se estaba trizándose – gomen –soltándolo._

_- no importa – después del desayuno se quedaron, en el living del departamento hablando de cosas triviales tales como que harían si tsunade tomara sake las 24hrs del día y quedara en coma._

_Tanto como naruto y sai no se daban cuenta de cómo estaban en sus posiciones, sai estaba recostado de lado apegado al sillón mas grande y naruto estaba en la misma posición pero a la orilla del mueble. A pocos centímetros de sus bocas y de sus cuerpos. En una de esas movidas de naruto con los brazos, se iba cayendo al duro suelo pero en un movimiento rápido por parte del azabache, quedo arriba de su salvador haciendo que no se dañara._

_- estas bien, naruto – dio un pequeño movimiento para adelante, sin medir mucho lo que hacia, dando a parar a los labios de el ojiazul (ME ESTA DANDO PARO… HAAAA), todo paso en cámara lenta, intento quitar sus labios de los del rubio pero una fuerza que provenía del no lo dejo hacer su cometido. Solo logro lo contrario profundizarlo._

_Mientras intentaba parar, cierto ojiazul no asimilaba lo que pasaba " reacciona naruto, rápido!!!!!!". Sai alfil pudo contenerse pero solo unos segundos._

_Ya que no paso ni diez segundos y se lanzo con todo a esos labios que eran mucho mejores de cómo se los imaginaba._

_- sai Mm s…sai – después de uso minutos, nadie desistía de ese beso imprevisto. Mas que nada disfrutaban ya que su acompañante besaba bastante bien. (Todo cuento raro termina peor)._

_Desde la ventana del cuarto del kitsune entraba silenciosamente un uchiha bastante alegre (ya me da pena esta parte uu) con un pequeño objeto entre sus manos._

_Una especie de colgante color azul oscuro. Extrañamente una sonrisa se marcaba en su cara, fría como el invierno._

_Dejando ver la felicidad con la que vivía desde que empezó su noviazgo con su chico preferido._

_- "donde estará" – revisando la cama de su koi – "que extraño no esta durmiendo"._

_Lo pensó un rato quizás unos segundos, dándose cuenta de que podría estar haciéndose desayuno como todas sus mañanas._

_Se iba con pasos lentos para no hacer ruido y poder sorprenderlo. Pero a mitad de su camino vio algo, no de lo más lindo del mundo…la copia barata besando jugosamente a SU novio y este se dejaba hacer por esa, esa cosa._

_- naruto – quedo impactado al ver como su rubio pasaba sus manos por toda la nuca pintor – narut…o – nadie nunca lo había humillado y el rubio lo hacia, con tanta pero tanta facilidad. Se sintió peor que la vez que vio a sus padres muertos en el piso – yo...o TE ODIO!_

_Con el grito logro que los que se encontraban, en el piso se sobresaltaran y miraran al causante de tal grito._

_- "kuso"- se separo lo más rápido que pudo del peli corto y se levanto para poder acercarse a su pareja – heee sasuke…puedo explicarte._

_- no me hables – ocultaba su mirada con los mechones de cabello que tenia – sai vete._

_- pero…de acuerdo – se acerco al rubio – gomen naruto…cuídate – se fue._

_- hai – no tenia cara para echarle la culpa a sai, el también se había dejado llevar por el momento – sasuke esto no es lo que parecía, solo fue que por el momento._

_2 capi:gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg_

_- hai – no tenia cara para echarle la culpa a sai, el también se había dejado llevar por el momento – sasuke esto no es lo que parecía, solo fue que por el momento._

_- jumm… c…claro – hablaba forzosamente, conteniendo esa voz tan débil que salía en casos como esos – so…solo venia a pedir que…nos diéramos un tiempo para pensar lo nuestro – "falso yo quería venir a verte" se iba por la puerta._

_- calma…sasuke es muy precipitado pensar eso, te juro que no volverá a pasar – lo abrazo por la espalda, recostando su cabeza en el hombro del azabache._

_- crees que soy un dobe como tu – se alego de un solo movimiento – ya me has dicho eso mas de mil veces y lo único que logras, es que no te dure ni dos meses siéndome fiel y te metes con cualquiera como la perra de Sakura – se saco todo lo que le pesaba de una vez._

_- ¡¡¡te juro que esta vez no fui yo!!! – le levanto la voz._

_- pues no te creo – se iba por la puerta – hace mucho que ya no te creo, y sabes algo mas – el oji azul presto atención a lo que tiraba al suelo cerca suyo – no se ni por que mierda volví a konoha por ti._

_-….. – se hizo el silencio en el departamento, escucho mal o que, le estaba diciendo que se iría de nuevo. Conocía al moreno mejor que el y sabia perfectamente a lo que decía con esas oraciones mezcladas con furia. No tardo ni dos segundos he iba saltando por todos los edificios de konoha, revisando las calles y callejones del lugar._

_Pov de sasuke _

_Sabía que naruto me buscaría por los alrededores de konoha, por eso ise todo lo contrario de lo que pensaba, para estar un momento a solas pensar que haría._

_Se que es precipitado pensar en romper a un día para otro pero es que ya no lo soporto, todos los meses me engaña, es casi como si yo no tuviera sentimientos, pero esta vez fue mucho, se estaba besando con mi copia. El entiende perfectamente que yo lo odio y casi se acuesta con mi peor enemigo._

_Voy caminando a paso lento, viendo que todos van de la mano con su pareja felices, riendo y yo solo y triste por que el urotonkashi no sabe tratar una relación de pareja._

_Me detengo en una playa se que no es bueno que este aquí por que esta empezando a nublarse el cielo, por lo menos el clima entiende lo que siento, siempre cambia de forma cuando cambia mi humor._

_La tarde se aleja,_

_El cielo esta gris_

_La noche aparece sin ti,_

_Callado en la playa_

_Te lloro en silencio otra vez_

_Me ahoga esta pena_

_No puedo vivir_

_Las olas no me hablan de ti_

_Sentado en la arena_

_Escribo tu nombre otra vez _

_Era muy doloroso, solo faltaban dos meses para que se cumpliera un año de novios. Era noviembre uno de los mas oscuros que había tenido mi patética vida. Extrañaba ese naruto que le había dicho que si lo amaba tanto como yo y mas, en ese momento me había puesto a llorar de felicidad ya que todo era perfecto en ese momento._

_Por que te extraño _

_Desde aquel Noviembre_

_Cuando sonamos juntos_

_A querernos siempre_

_Me duele, este frió Noviembre_

_Cuando las hojas caen _

_A morir por siempre... _

_Ahora que me doy cuenta estoy llorando como nunca lo e echo, tan fuerte tan desgarrador que me lastimaba la garganta pero necesitaba soltar todo eso que no pude soltar al frente de naruto. Me abrazo a mi mismo ya que ciento que es cada lágrima se me va el aliento. Me ahogaba en un mas en el que solo estaba yo._

_Noviembre sin ti_

_Es sentir que la lluvia_

_Me dice llorando que todo acabo_

_Noviembre sin ti_

_Es pedirle a la luna_

_Que brille en la noche de mi corazón_

_Otra vez... Otra vez... _

_Eran pocas las veces en que me sentía miserable, pero gran parte de mi vida he estado solo sin nadie a mi lado así que no resulta tan malo para mí esta situación. Más me calma saber que no sufriré tanto._

_Quisiera decirte _

_Que quiero volver_

_Tu nombre va escrito en mi piel_

_Ya es de madrugada_

_Te sigo esperando otra vez_

_Por que te extraño_

_Desde aquel Noviembre_

_Cuando sonamos juntos_

_A querernos siempre_

_Me duele, este frió Noviembre_

_Cuando las hojas caen_

_A morir por siempre... _

_Me intento soportar las ganas de correr y buscarlo y abrazarlo, no puedo seguir asiendo que no pasa nada, tiene que entender que no es gusto para mis sentimientos que se meta con cualquiera solo por que le da gana. _

_Noviembre sin ti_

_Es sentir que la lluvia_

_Me dice llorando que todo acabo_

_Noviembre sin ti_

_Es pedirle a la luna_

_Que brille en la noche de mi corazón_

_Otra vez... Otra vez... _

_Noviembre sin ti_

_Es sentir que la lluvia_

_Me dice llorando que todo acabo_

_Noviembre sin ti_

_Es pedirle a la luna_

_Que brille en la noche de mi corazón_

_Otra vez... Otra vez... _

_Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como era, cuando apenas empezamos este noviazgo, todo era mas lindo, me hacia algunos detalles, como un collar o uno que otro peluche._

_Pero por lo visto la vida no es para nada fácil. Mucho menos cuando se mezclan los sentimientos sobre todo._

_Naruto _

_Por que siempre que intento hacer las cosas bien, sale todo al revés como si no supiera entender que es lo que pasa con mi vida._

_E buscado en toda la aldea también e preguntado a cada aldeano y todos los que conozco pero Sasuke no aparece y si no arreglo las cosas puede, que se valla de nuevo de la aldea._

_Me costo mas de 5 años para que volviera y no dejare que por una estupidez mía se valla de nuevo, eso nunca._

_Para peor esta lloviendo conociendo a sasuke no le importara la lluvia y seguirá afuera con todo el frió._

_Ya solo me queda ver la playa que hay a mucha distancia pero tengo que hacerlo._

_3 capi_

_AQUÍ ESTA WIIIIIII:_

_Sasuke:_

_Seguía en la playa, caminando como si solo eso pudiera hacer, seguía llorando pero menos fuerte de cuando empezó._

_- te lo dije, estar con ese tipo te haría mal – le dijo una sombra que se encontraba a unos metros del._

_- … - Sasuke hizo oídos sordos y siguió caminando, para evitar el sermón de su hermano mayor._

_- oye Sasuke, no estoy acá par molestarte, si es lo que piensas – se desvaneció y apareció al frente de el. _

_- y para que estas acá – bajo el rostro para que no notara sus lagrimas, que seguían presentes en su rostro._

_- suspiro – te acuerdas del trato que te hice, cuando volvimos a konoha – se detuvo un momento para, levantar el rostro de su ototo por el mentón – que me comportaría como el aniki que tuve que ser. (Creo que así se dice "hermano mayor")._

_- quien eres y que hiciste con el Itachi insensible y baka que conozco – se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando._

_- por lo que veo, la tristeza no te quita el sarcasmo, verdad – lo tomo de un hombro y lo dio vuelta para abrazarlo –te lo dije una vez, eres demasiado sentimental para ser uke por eso, se te hace peor estas situaciones._

_- se abrazo a cuello de su hermano – Mm…arigato nii-san_

_- de nada, vamos a casa estas empapado – Sasuke seguía con los brazos en su cuello, así que lo tomo de la cintura y lo elevo un poco, logrando que el menor entrelazara sus piernas con la cintura del mayor, así podría llevarlo con menos problemas._

_Además que no se hallaba nadie en las calles y no serian mirados con ojos extrañados por el comportamiento de ambos._

_Al llegar a la casa en la que vivían juntos, desde que llegaron a ser perdonados por la vieja Tsunade, Itachi llevo a Sasuke a su cuarto que estaba ubicado al lado de la de Itachi. Lo dejo sentado en la cama, mientras iba por una toalla para secarlo y que no pescara un resfriado._

_- sácate la yukata._

_- para que¡- se sobresalto asiendo que se tapara mas con su vestimenta._

_- para secarte un poco, o quieres que te el… - se sonrojo un poco al pensar lo que podría hacer._

_- no!!! Mejor dame la toalla – sacándosela de las manos violentamente._

_- bueno cuando te cambies de ropa, ve a la cocina te preparare algo para que comas. Se nota que llevas tiempo sin comer._

_- … - su hermano salio de la habitación con rumbo a la cocina, mientras que Sasuke en pocos minutos ya se había secado todo el cuerpo y se ponía una polera negra con el emblema de los uchiha de cuello largo con un pantalón negro._

_- te demoraste poco ototo._

_- hai, te ayudo en algo – pregunto mientras se ponía a su lado – tu cocinas?_

_- tuve que aprender, vivía solo nadie cocinaba para mi – se defendió – tu siéntate en la mesa que esto ya casi esta listo._

_- bueno – se resigno y se sentó, para que después de un rato Itachi pusiera un tazón de arroz al frente suyo mientras que el mayor se sentaba a su lado, tomando los palillo para comer, hasta que se dio cuenta de que su ototo no había tocado su comida - Ocurre algo._

_4 capi:_

_Naruto:_

_Narración normal:_

_2 meses después._

_Han pasado barias cosas desde que nuestros dos personajes se separaron, ninguno de los dos se ha dirigido la palabra aunque si se han visto. Pero el rubio no había podido ni acercarse por el uchiha mas grande que siempre se interponía ya que Sasuke se lo pedía._

_No había el momento para acercarse, ya que el menor de los uchiha pasaba abrazado al brazo de su hermano (se parece a la Sakura, se pega como babosa jjjeje)._

_Hasta ahora que Itachi tuvo que ir a una misión, de rango "s" y no podía desperdiciarla ya que necesitaba ese dinero. Es este momento se encontraba los dos (Naruto y Sasuke)._

_- déjame – se daba la vuelta, intentando darle la espalda, pero el rubio iba hasta el otro lado, dándole la cara – Naruto – advirtiéndole – deja de hacer eso, o te juro que ..._

_- por favor, quiero hablar con tigo, quiero que arreglemos esto – tomándolo de los hombros pero el moreno giro su cabeza para ver el suelo – esta no es la manera mas madura de arreglarlo, tu también deja de hacer eso dame la cara Sasuke!_

_- para que, para que quieres que te de otra oportunidad si tu apenas te diga que si vallas a meterte con sai o Sakura dime para que quieres otra oportunidad para eso!!! – termino gritándole, al terminad de hablar._

_- ..._

_- ves no tienes que decir, por que sabes perfectamente que es verdad – dándole un manotón para que lo soltara de su agarre – usuratoncachi – le dijo antes de irse._

_- baka, sabes bien que quiero la segunda oportunidad por que te amo – poniéndose a su lado mientras intentaba seguir su paso, que era algo acelerado para estar caminando._

_- entonces te doy un aviso – parando, y subiendo hasta su oído – yo ya no te quiero – salio corriendo nuevamente, pero esta vez sin nadie que le siguiera._

_- valla, eres el mejor para estos casos, no Naruto – dijo un castaño con dos marcas en su rostro – deberías dejarlo en paz un rato._

_- haaa – suspiro, mientras Kiba llegaba a su lado – no puedo, evitar intentarlo, solo tienes que ver como va por la calle con Itachi – enojándose._

_- celos? . Pregunto divertido, al ver al rubio tan estresado y celoso por algo en lo que tenia toda la culpa – seré tu amigo pero no te mentiré, lo mereces por yigolo jejj – se reía por la cara que había echo el oji azul._

_- tu deja de molestarme y vete con shino que para algo sirves – se defendió aun con los celos a flor de piel._

_- y tu consíguete a alguien que te soporte, se nota que Sasuke, esta mejor con alguien como Itachi – Salio corriendo para evitar el grito que casi le lanza el rubio._

_- grrrrr – se contuvo lo que le iba a decir – kuso y ahora que hago._

_- para empezar, deberías dejar esa actitud y jugar el todo por todo para el uchiha – le dijo una voz que provenía de atrás – hola, Naruto-Kun._

_- hola sai – (sorry pero no lo pude evitar, poner a mi tercer ídolo en este lugar) se giro hasta el – que haces aquí y no con Gaara – poniendo sus manos atrás de su cabeza._

_- tuve unos problemas con Gaara, por l que paso con nosotros en el departamento – recargo los ante brazo en una barandal cercano para ver el río que estaba hay._

_- gomen nasai – hizo lo mismo que el moreno._

_- y, como te fue a ti._

_- peor, Sasuke no quiere verme ni en pintura, además de tener guarda espaldas personal._

_- Itachi no?– el rubio asintió – tienes muy mala suerte._

_- eso parece, pero lo siento por dártela a ti también._

_- descuida ya pasara, pero pasara demasiado tiempo para que Gaara y Sasuke lo olviden._

_- cierto._

_Se me olvido decirles que todos tenían 16 años, y ahora tienen 18 y nuestro Naruto ya es hokage, y Sasuke es anbu y uno de los mejores. -_

_Naruto: buen trabajo, Sasuke – dijo mientras revisaba el informe de la última misión._

_Sasuke: con su permiso, me retiro hokage-sama – saliendo de la oficina._

_Naruto: hai – sin más que decir el moreno salio del lugar, mientras que el rubio se estiraba en la silla, e intentaba hacer un plan para ver "accidentalmente" con el azabache._

_- piensa, piensa, piensa – serró los ojos para idear algo hasta que llamaron nuevamente a la puerta – pase._

_- hola – resonó una voz algo ronca._

_- que quieres Itachi._

_- vengo a pedirte que por o menos tu madures – poniendo las manos en el escritorio – no pueden seguir con este maldito juego de que no paso nada entre ustedes._

_- yo no seré el que madure, piénsalo bien Sasuke no me quiere aun que venga muerto – sin moverse de su puesto._

_- aunque eso sea verdad, tienes derecho a volverlo a intentar (en este momento hago valer el titulo buajajjj ¬¬) y yo te quiero ayudar._

_- no gracias, sai me esta ayudando._

_- ya es tarde, sai tiene su propio problema, además Gaara tampoco te quiere ver – caminando hacia una ventana viendo a su hermano caminar por las calles._

_- bien – aburrido de tener ese problema – de que manera quieres ayudarme y por que._

_- Sasuke esta muy mal, y tu no sabes como disculparte._

_- error, me disculparme unas 10.000 pero el no me escucha._

_- me a refiero a una disculpa de verdad, no una de esas normales, si no a una de verdad ya que sabes como es el – sacándolo a rastras de la oficina – además yo tengo que ir a ver algunas cosas con deidara, asíque tu cuidaras mi casa y a Sasuke._

_-y si me quieres matar – intentando no pasar por la puerta._

_- dile que yo te lo pedí – colocando toda su fuerza para sacarlo, pero cayeron juntos al suelo._

_- bueno, pero al primer indicio de que me matara, salgo corriendo._

_- como llegaste a ser hokage – levantándose._

_- seré hokage, pero igualmente me da miedo – levantándose del suelo, con ayuda de Itachi._

_Si quieren la pareja saixgaara su decisión._


End file.
